Strategy
Different strategies in LevynLight depend on specific locations, quests and characters. In some location pages, you will find specific seeking strategies. However, there are a few general things to take in mind. Beginner's Corner *How to Play *Esert: Gaming Advice *Avatars Equipment Weapon Weapons provide basic attack power required to fight enemies. When choosing a weapon, there are several main points to consider: *'Power Type bonus' - in addition to weapon class, some weapons have a power type . When using a right power type bonus, you will gain a 25% total attack power bonus, wnich is not to be ignored (see Combat Mechanics section for more details). *'Mastery Level' - every weapon starts with a mastery level 1. Upgrading it in the Master's Forge will increase it's attack power. Upgrading up to lvl 4 only costs gold, so don't forget to upgrade your weapon when facing strong opponents! *'Traits' - some weapons have traits that activate only when facing specific family type enemies. Type-specific traits can be quite powerful. Armor Armors provide basic defense power. They don't have any special classes or types. Defense is often be more important than attack, especially when fighting weaker opponents. Support Support items are different items which have different traits that provide smaller bonuses to attack and defense power. Some of them also increase critical chance. Energy Energy is used to charge the Seeker Stone. Seekers can't go on encounters without equipping energy. There are different types of energies - some of them are used to attract specific characters, while others have a more general use, like Basic Energy or Superior Energy Potion Potions are usable items that can be unequiped. They can have different traits which provide (mostly) small bonuses to attack and defense power. They can also increase critical chance Quests Different quests usually require specific strategies. Usually you have to defeat certain character(s), collect specific items or energies or simply travel to certain locations to complete a quest. Unlike main quests, side quests are optional and don't have to be completed in order to progress through the main story. Quest series include a string of related quest which usually need to be completed in the appropriate order. Combat Mechanics Family Type All enemy characters have a certain family type (Dark, Beast, Construct, Humanoid or Resource). It is important to choose your weapon wisely when facing certain family types! For example, it is best to use an Arcane or Fire weapon when facing Dark characters. Also, certain weapon traits can be activated only when facing certain family types. Power Type Weapon power types include Fire, Arcane, Shock and Ice. Not all weapons have power types. It is important to carefully choose your weapon's power type. When using the right power type against a certain enemy, you will gain an additional 25% attack bonus! Power Types respond to Family Types. Also, some characters (although rarely) have traits that can activate when encountered with certain weapon power types. Weapon Class All weapons have a class (Strong, Enchanted or Precise). Unlike power type, weapon classes don't provide any bonuses in combat. However, some enemy characters have certain traits which can be activated only when you encounter them while using a certain class weapon. Because of that, it can be important to avoid using weapons which can activate certain enemy traits (especially if they're very strong or have a high chance of activating). For example, Magma Fairy can't be defeated using Strong or Precise weapons due to +5000 attack trait which has a 100% chance of activating when encountered using these weapon classes. Enemy Class Enemy Classes include Tough, Warded and Fast. Only a minority of characters have an Enemy Class. If you encounter a certain enemy class character while not using an appropriate class weapon, your attack power will be reduced by 10%. Certain weapons also have traits that can activate only when facing certain enemy classes. Category:Strategy